


Amarsi è prendersi cura

by Raccoon31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Anger Issues, Implied/Referenced Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi is scared of flying, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa says Iwachan too many times, Oikawa's sister is a single mother, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Small NSFW Moment: Fingers In The Mouth, Teen Romance, Texting, They are boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31
Summary: Coccole, bacini e parole (circa) dolci tra Oikawa e Iwaizumi in un pomeriggio libero a casa di Iwaizumi dopo la scuola.Esatto, questa è la trama.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Amarsi è prendersi cura

**Author's Note:**

> Da collocarsi in un momento del terzo anno di scuole superiori, tra prima e seconda stagione dell'anime.

La casa di Iwaizumi ha tre piani. Nel complesso non è molto grande e si sviluppa solo in altezza, però l’ultimo piano è composto solo dalla sua stanza, una sorta di mansarda con il soffitto inclinato.

La stanza di Iwaizumi rappresenta molto bene la sua personalità. I vestiti sono gettati qua e là sulle sedie e sul pavimento; le scarpe tutte simili tra loro stanno ammucchiate e mezze capovolte ai piedi del letto; il muro è tappezzato di poster di rock band, locandine di film, fotografie con gli amici, biglietti di concerti, biglietti di partite, biglietti di treni, post-it, stickers, a malapena si vede l’intonaco; le mensole straripano di soprammobili e action figures mischiati in modo casuale con lattine di bibite energetiche vuote lasciate lì da mesi; la scrivania è una montagna disorganizzata di libri, quaderni, appunti, penne, evidenziatori e altro materiale scolastico. Un vero casino, ma Oikawa adora la stanza di Iwaizumi. Più volte hanno provato a metterla a posto, ma ci sono così tante cianfrusaglie che, anche quando è in ordine, sembra sempre un po’ disordinata. Iwaizumi non butta mai via niente, solo quello che a volte rompe per il nervoso. Oikawa ha più volte assistito di persona a queste scene e lo ha sempre aiutato a raccogliere i pezzi e a medicarsi le mani.

Il letto di Iwaizumi ha una piazza e mezza perché gli piace dormire comodo e perché a tredici anni – quando lo ha chiesto come regalo ai suoi genitori – sperava di poter diventare alto e muscoloso, quindi era meglio portarsi avanti.

Sul letto ad una piazza e mezza di Iwaizumi si svolgono quelli che Oikawa chiama “pomeriggi rassicuranti”. Sono il suo tipo preferito di appuntamento romantico. Si tolgono la divisa scolastica e si mettono vestiti da casa, pranzano con degli snacks comprati nel konbini a pochi passi dalla scuola, bevono ramune un sorso a testa dalla stessa bottiglia che alla fine Oikawa fa risuonare attraverso la pallina sul vetro mentre Iwaizumi sbuffa. Finito il pranzo, controllano i compiti per il giorno seguente e decidono che li faranno più tardi, ascoltano la musica condividendo le cuffiette mentre di tanto in tanto si scambiano bacini sugli zigomi, poi appoggiano tutto sul pavimento e Iwaizumi si infila sotto le lenzuola. Oikawa sorride quando sente il rumore delle coperte che si sollevano, appoggia i propri occhiali sul comodino e lo raggiunge subito, cercando una posizione comoda e incrociando le proprie gambe con le sue.

Iwaizumi fa girare il braccio dietro al collo dell’altro e bacia a stampo il suo solito sorriso sciocco. Oikawa chiude gli occhi e ricambia il bacio mentre lo accarezza sulla schiena.

Nessuno dei due ha mai capito esattamente quando il loro rapporto è diventato qualcosa di più, non hanno mai avuto una data precisa o un anniversario. Semplicemente, nell’estate tra le scuole medie e la prima superiore, si sono baciati mentre erano in giro da soli a passeggiare per la città perché il momento era suggestivo e perché entrambi sentivano di volerlo fare, poi è successo altre volte e altre volte ancora, fino a diventare una consuetudine così perfetta da sembrare essere sempre esistita. A volte fa loro strano persino chiamarsi “fidanzati” o rendersi conto di “stare insieme”, ogni giorno è una realizzazione continua.

«Iwa-chan» dice Oikawa, giusto per il gusto di chiamarlo in cerca di attenzioni. Iwaizumi odia quel soprannome, ma al tempo stesso pensa che, se mai Oikawa dovesse non utilizzarlo più all’improvviso, allora avrebbe fatto davvero qualcosa di grave. A volte, quando chiude gli occhi prima di addormentarsi alla sera, sente nella testa la voce mielosa di Oikawa che esclama “Iwa-chan!” e inarca le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. Non glielo dirà mai.

«Vuoi i grattini sul collo, mh?» chiede Iwaizumi, che sa sempre quello che l’altro vuole, che ha imparato a conoscerlo, che ha imparato a leggerlo. Oikawa è un libro semplice, con un po’ di allenamento. «Viziato».

Oikawa annuisce e l’altro inizia a muovere il dorso delle unghie sul suo collo, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto con le dita nel punto della nuca in cui partono i capelli. Non ha mai toccato in vita sua altri capelli morbidi come quelli Oikawa, ma d’altronde ci sarà un motivo per cui dopo gli allenamenti è sempre l’ultimo ad uscire dalla doccia e deve aspettarlo venti minuti per tornare a casa insieme.

Il calore della coperta comincia ad avvolgere entrambi creando un ambiente sospeso tra pigrizia e intimità. Oikawa scivola un po’ verso il basso per appoggiare il viso tra il collo e il petto dell’altro e si concentra sul momento; pensa che c’è davvero qualcuno nel mondo che ama la versione vera di sé. Oikawa ha una personalità così camaleontica che riuscirebbe a risaltare in qualunque contesto sociale, ma solo Iwaizumi conosce i suoi dolori, i suoi pianti, le sue paure, i suoi sensi di colpa, il suo sofisticato modo di autodistruggersi e le violenze che negli anni ha riservato a se stesso. Solo con Iwaizumi non se ne vergogna, solo con lui si sente in perfetto equilibrio sopra agli eccessi d’ambizione, di tristezza o di euforia.

Il tempo trascorre dilatato, ogni tanto Iwaizumi cambia l’intensità dei grattini perché il movimento ripetuto lo sta facendo addormentare e non vuole.

Ad un certo punto, Oikawa infila le mani sotto la felpa dell’altro, poi le sposta tastando alla cieca per introdursi anche sotto la maglietta. Iwaizumi emette un suono di apprezzamento a bocca chiusa, smette di fargli i grattini sul collo e sposta la mano sulla coscia di Oikawa, la solleva un po’ e risale con le proprie dita fino al sedere, su cui poi apre il palmo e preme un po’.

Oikawa apre gli occhi e lo guarda sorridendo con un cenno d’intesa per fargli capire che apprezza la sua intraprendenza, ma Iwaizumi non si scompone. «Sei sempre piatto».

Oikawa socchiude la bocca e corruccia le sopracciglia facendo finta di essere offeso, ma la recita dura solo qualche secondo. «Però ti piace comunque, Iwa-chan».

«Sì» risponde Iwaizumi, anche se non è una domanda. È piatto, ma gli piace eccome.

Qualche secondo di silenzio. «Puoi fare… quella cosa? Quella cosa che mi piaceva tanto l’altra volta…»

Iwaizumi non risponde a parole, ma sposta il braccio che aveva ancora attorno al collo dell’altro e porta la mano davanti alle sue labbra, sfiorandole. Oikawa schiude la bocca e Iwaizumi infila lentamente dentro l’indice e poco dopo anche il medio, accarezzando l’interno delle labbra sempre con una lentezza calibrata che sa che il suo ragazzo apprezza. Quando l’altro richiude la bocca e comincia a fare pressione succhiando un pochino, la sensazione di calore e umidità che si stringe intorno alle dita lo porta a chiudere gli occhi e a concedersi qualche minuto di piacere.

Dopo poco però li riapre e ritrae le dita. «Basta». Si stava eccitando.

«Oh no, Iwachan…» piagnucola Oikawa calcando sul tono infantile, ma poi lo cambia subito in uno adulto e malizioso. «Prometto che sarò silenzioso».

«No» ribatte Iwaizumi. Oikawa non è mai silenzioso.

«Dai, non hai voglia di fare l’amore in segreto?»

«Certo, idiota» risponde sarcastico Iwaizumi. «Sarei proprio rilassato con mia mamma al piano di sotto». Aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Oikawa non ha mai avuto un rapporto stretto con i genitori di Iwaizumi tanto quando Iwazumi lo abbia con i genitori di Oikawa. In realtà non sa molto su quelle due persone, sa solo che Iwaizumi non gliene ha mai parlato in modo davvero approfondito e che non ha mai avuto un bel rapporto con loro. Forse il suo temperamento violento è solo un riflesso del modo in cui è cresciuto, ma questo è solo un pensiero che ormai da un po’ vaga nella mente di Oikawa; non ne ha mai avuto la certezza, né chiederà mai la conferma se l’altro non vorrà iniziare per primo il discorso. Per lo meno, prima di entrare in camera bussano sempre.

«Ovviamente scherzo, Iwa-chan» risponde Oikawa ridacchiando e gli bacia la fronte, che però non si distende come dovrebbe. Oikawa sa di essere quello tra i due che richiede più attenzioni e che ha una sfera emotiva più complessa, ma sa anche che Iwaizumi non è solo il ragazzo freddo e scontroso che la sua immagine sembra suggerire.

«Iwa-chan» dice di nuovo, «oggi sono felice qui con te».

Iwaizumi lo guarda. Sembra una frase così banale, ma Oikawa non è mai davvero felice. Anche quando ride per qualcosa o esulta per un successo, l’entusiasmo scompare in poche ore e al suo posto arriva subito un’ambizione logorante verso una felicità maggiore, come se quella appena capitata non fosse più abbastanza. Forse un giorno non gli basterà più nemmeno lui, forse un giorno Oikawa gli dirà che cerca qualcosa di più, che desidera andare via, forse. Oggi però è felice di essere lì con lui e ad Iwazumi può bastare.

Annuisce e lo bacia sulla bocca, portando la mano sul suo viso e sfiorando la sia guancia con il pollice. Oikawa sa accarezzare anche la sua rabbia.

Trascorrono ore intere di silenzi dolci, baci, carezze e sporadici sonnellini di pochi minuti. Poi si alzano svogliatamente, Oikawa si rimette gli occhiali, insieme portano i libri e i quaderni di scuola sul letto e leggono sdraiati, ancora mezzi avvolti dalle coperte. Oikawa ha una buona media in tutte le materie ma senza eccellere in nessuna, Iwaizumi invece studia con passione ciò che gli interessa ma tralascia quasi del tutto ciò che non lo coinvolge; insieme riescono a compensarsi e a concludere velocemente tutti i compiti per il giorno successivo.

Il cielo inizia a striarsi dell’arancione del sole che tramonta. Di solito sarebbe stata ora di andare agli allenamenti, ma oggi è lunedì, il loro giorno di riposo.

Iwaizumi guarda fuori dalla finestra. «Facciamo un giro mentre ti accompagno a casa». Si alza, si piega sul pavimento, si infila sotto al letto e tira fuori il suo skateboard. Oikawa nel frattempo rimane sotto la coperta sbadigliando, i “pomeriggi rassicuranti” finisco sempre troppo in fretta. Si alza, sistema la sua uniforme e i suoi libri, infine si infila sorridendo una felpa di Iwaizumi che stava lì abbandonata sul letto, una delle sue solite felpe scure di due misure più grandi che forse avrebbe bisogno di una lavata, ma ad Oikawa piace l’odore virile dell’altro. Quando Iwaizumi lo nota, grugnisce come di copione, ma lo lascia fare e ne è intimamente felice. «Dai, andiamo» dice, e si volta per scendere le scale. Oikawa giurerebbe di averlo visto sorridere poco prima di girarsi, così ridacchia anche lui tra sé e sé, mette lo zaino sulle spalle e scende dopo di lui.

Al piano inferiore, la signora Iwaizumi guarda la tv mentre prepara la cena. «Ciao, Tōru» dice, «Hajime, papà stasera arriva tardi» aggiunge poi, rivolta al figlio. «Meglio» risponde Iwaizumi e alza le spalle. Lei non aggiunge altro e li saluta mentre escono. Oikawa ricambia, Iwaizumi no.

Le luci di Sendai a quest’ora crepuscolare danno il loro spettacolo migliore. C’è poca gente in giro, sarà che quel giorno c’è un po’ di vento e le temperature si sono abbassate di colpo. Iwaizumi appoggia lo skateboard all’asfalto, ma procede allo stesso passo di Oikawa.

«È per darmi un bacino dalla mia stessa altezza, Iwa-chan?» chiede Oikawa, ridacchiando. È sempre un buon momento per scherzare sulla loro piccola differenza di altezza.

«Sta’ zitto» risponde Iwaizumi, falsamente arrabbiato. «È perché poi faccio prima a tornare, te l’ho detto cento volte, ma non mi ascolti perché sei superficiale, ecco perché».

Oikawa ovviamente lo sapeva e ride di nuovo, le arrabbiature palesemente finte di Iwaizumi lo mettono di buon umore. «Però» riprende, mutando il tono di voce in una cantilena dolce, «se vuoi… puoi farlo… non c’è nessuno in giro…»

Iwaizumi si guarda di sfuggita intorno, poi dà una spinta con il piede per mettersi davanti a lui. Oikawa rimane fermo e pensa a quanto il suo ragazzo sia genuinamente figo, aggettivo banale ma efficace. Iwaizumi prima di baciarlo gli solleva il cappuccio e si attacca con le mani ai lembi, tirandolo verso di sé finché le labbra e i denti e le lingue non si toccano e metà del suo viso scompare nel cappuccio dell’altro.

«Potevi prendere una felpa nuova dall’armadio, comunque» dice poi Iwaizumi, allontanando un po’ il viso. «Con questa ci dormo da sei giorni».

Oikawa ci pensa e lo guarda, poi entrambi scoppiano a ridere di cuore.

Iwaizumi lo abbraccia, appoggiando il viso alla sua stessa felpa e chiudendo gli occhi. Solo quando sta insieme ad Oikawa si sente così sereno tanto da concedersi di ridere in modo spensierato, come lecito al teenager che spesso si dimentica di essere.

Dall’altro lato, Oikawa ricambia l’abbraccio e non vorrebbe tornare a casa. «Un giorno» dice, senza staccarsi dall’abbraccio e guardando la città intorno a loro, «dovremmo fare una cosa davvero folle, Iwa-chan. Sai, tipo quelle che fanno gli adolescenti dei film».

L’altro ci pensa. «Tipo rubare una macchina, guidare ubriachi fino a Tokyo e poi farci arrestare? Sì, sembra molto divertente, facciamolo». Appoggia la propria fronte e quella dell’altro, sempre sorridendo. Oikawa sa essere tanto una persona così complessa e tormentata a volte quanto così sciocca e infantile altre volte – la maggior parte, in realtà. Iwaizumi ama anche questa dualità.

«Tipo che prenotiamo un biglietto d’aereo di sola andata e partiamo per un posto molto figo dove nessuno ci conosce». Ridacchia immaginandoseli con gli occhiali da sole e i nasi scottati in qualche spiaggia dell’emisfero australe.

«Beh, non sono un grande fan dell’areo» ammette Iwaizumi, «ma se vuoi appena prendo la patente possiamo passare un fine settimana da soli in un posto molto figo», lo cita.

«D’accordo, Iwa-chan» risponde Oikawa e non vede l’ora di scoprire come guiderà.

Rimangono abbracciati in mezzo alla strada per alcuni minuti, poi sciolgono l’abbraccio vedendo arrivare altra gente e proseguono per qualche isolato, facendo il giro lungo. Ogni tanto Oikawa mette il piede sullo skate e ridacchia vedendo Iwaizumi che si sbilancia e si arrabbia.

Quando ormai il sole è quasi del tutto tramontato, Oikawa saluta Iwaizumi con un bacio sulle labbra e la promessa di «a domani», poi lo guarda allontanarsi sullo skateboard e infine imbocca la via verso casa propria.

La casa di Oikawa è nello stesso quartiere di Sendai di quella di Iwaizumi, ma quasi ai due lati opposti e decentrata in una zona esclusivamente residenziale. Ha i soffitti bassi, un solo piano largo e più camere da letto che reali abitanti da quando Naoko Oikawa – la sorella maggiore di Tōru – si è trasferita in un appartamento vicino al centro storico di Sendai con il figlio Takeru e il suo nuovo compagno Haruki, un brav’uomo originario di un paesino di campagna ai confini tra la prefettura di Miyagi e quella di Fukushima. Quando Oikawa entra in casa, la mamma sta preparando la cena e il papà sta apparecchiando la tavola; saluta entrambi sorridendo e raccontando la giornata – _sì, Hajime sta bene, solite cose, ah se gli ho rubato ancora una felpa? beh oggi fa un po’ più freddo del solito, mamma_. Cenano insieme, poi Oikawa si ritira nella sua stanza.

La stanza di Oikawa è estremamente ordinata e spoglia per un ragazzo dalla personalità eccentrica come lui, ma è una disposizione recente. Fino al primo anno di scuole superiori era piena di giochi, adesivi e poster raffiguranti alieni, navicelle spaziali e galassie, poi un giorno ha deciso che era diventato grande e ha messo tutto negli scatoloni in taverna oppure ha regalato qualcosa a Takeru. A volte è tentato di rimettere nella stanza qualche decorazione accuratamente selezionata, ma non si è ancora deciso a farlo; nell’attesa, ha comprato delle fairy lights da parete e ha stampato in formato polaroid alcune foto con Iwaizumi e altri amici dell’Aoba Joshai. La sua preferita – un selfie allo specchio in cui sono sul suo letto e fanno il segno della vittoria con le mani – la tiene sempre nella cover del cellulare, che è tutta blu e quindi solo lui sa che c’è; non lo sa nemmeno Iwaizumi.

Il letto di Oikawa è un sobrio materasso a piazza singola posto su un tatami, soluzione altamente estetica ma scomoda per stare in intimità con il proprio partner; ha fatto l’amore con Iwaizumi nel letto dei suoi almeno quattro volte, ma questo mamma e papà non dovranno mai saperlo.

Oikawa si toglie i vestiti della giornata e li ripone ordinatamente su una sedia, prepara la divisa di scorta su un appendiabito per la mattina seguente, si mette il pigiama e si sdraia nel letto appoggiato su un fianco, portandosi con sé la felpa e appoggiandola vicino a lui. Prende il telefono per scrivere ad Iwaizumi, gli invia solo delle emoji con cuori rosa luccicanti, poi si rilassa facendo un giro dei social e mettendo like alle foto dei suoi amici.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Iwaizumi risponde. _“Buonanotte, a domani”_ e un cuore blu perché associa Oikawa a quel colore.

Ad Oikawa però non basta. _“Mi ami?”_ e cinque diverse emoji per rappresentare il suo stato d’animo bisognoso di attenzioni.

 _“SÌ CHE TI AMO TRASHYKAWA”_.

Oikawa ride e si sdraia a pancia in giù muovendo le gambe e i piedi per l’allegria, Iwaizumi usa sempre il capslock per simulare lui che urla arrabbiato e quegli strani soprannomi che gli dà li ha sempre trovati buffi in modo adorabile. _“_ _Anche io”_ sta per risponde, ma poi cambia idea, si solleva in ginocchio sul letto, si allunga per accendere la lampada, se la punta verso il viso, si sistema i capelli, si scatta un selfie mentre fa il mezzo cuore con indice e pollice e infine lo invia a Iwaizumi.

Dall’altro lato un po’ di attesa, Oikawa immagina Iwaizumi che riceve la foto e spera che pensi che sia bello, anche se poi non glielo dice. Dopo alcuni minuti, arriva un selfie in penombra dove a malapena si distinguono i lineamenti del suo viso, ma la mano è alzata verso un punto di luce e si vede chiaramente l’altra metà di cuore con le dita. Oikawa sorride immaginando il suo ragazzo che si impegna a fare quella foto ridicola solo per farlo felice per qualche secondo.

 _“OK CUORE E AMORE, ADESSO DORMI, BUONANOTTE IDIOTA”_ aggiunge Iwaizumi.

 _“Buonanotte Iwachan”_ risponde Oikawa e conclude con un altro cuoricino luccicante.

Posa il telefono, spegne la lampada, si sdraia sotto le coperte. Ha passato delle ore rassicuranti e Iwaizumi è sempre la sua àncora, è colui che è responsabile per entrambi quando Oikawa non lo è, è colui che lo riporta con i piedi per terra quando Oikawa si addossa troppo la realtà sovraccaricandosi di lavoro oppure quando – al contrario – si allontana dalla realtà ed eccede nelle sue fantasie infantili. Lo ringrazia mentalmente di far parte della sua vita incasinata e, tra i pensieri, si addormenta abbracciato alla sua felpa.

Amarsi è prendersi cura.


End file.
